


Why Not?

by worrisomeme



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worrisomeme/pseuds/worrisomeme
Summary: Just a little drabble based on the prompt "Person A and B are best friends, always will be, and super close, so when someone asks them if they’re together, they just look at each other, shrug, and answer, “Yeah, why not?”"





	Why Not?

Bucky likes the people he works with, he really does. He’s only been working at the publishing house for six months, but they get on like a wildfire. Sam is all dry wit and snark and cleverness. Maria is dead serious until she leaves the office and loyal almost to a fault. Clint is goofy and sarcasm and always good for a laugh when you need one. And Natasha has this tough shell she wears, but underneath it she’s a huge dork and totally adorable.

They’ve gone out for drinks a few times after work and Bucky’s really gotten to know them. They’ve all been friends forever and it makes him feel good to know that they’ve accepted him into their group. It’s made the new job easier, having people he can talk to and knows he can go to if he has trouble. At his last job, everyone just kind of sat around silently working. It was really weird and tense and uncomfortable and made him feel like he couldn’t make mistakes or have questions.

So he’s not really sure why he hesitates when, early June, Steve suggests he invite them all to their traditional Fourth of July Steve Rogers Birthday Bash. It takes two weeks of near-constant prodding from his best friend and roommate before Bucky finally gives in with a sigh and a, “I’ll ask them tomorrow, okay? Geez.”

“Hey,” Bucky starts the next day once everyone’s settled in with their coffee for the morning, “you guys have any plans for the Fourth next month?”

A chorus of ‘no’s and shrugs is his reply, so he wrings his hands a little and tries his best to sound casual as he says, “Well, the Fourth is Stevie’s birthday and we always go out to this park and barbecue and stuff with some of our friends. It’s a whole day thing and there’s fireworks at night and it’s always a lot of fun. You guys could come, if you want. You don’t gotta get him a present or anything.”

He’s a little nervous, but the group bursts into excited chatter when he’s done, talking about outfits and who’s going to drive and relief floods his system as he promises to text them the details. Even if he does know Natasha and Maria will probably both find his Facebook and stalk Steve’s page now.

The day arrives and Steve is buzzing with excitement while nervous energy still thrums through Bucky’s veins. They get to the park early and are all set up by the time Peggy and Angie and Dum Dum and the rest start showing up. Bucky had specifically told his new friends to show up half an hour later than their old friends would be there.

All of Bucky’s work friends are carpooling together so they show up at once, carting bags of gifts that Bucky had insisted again they didn’t have to buy and two coolers with drinks and more food.

“Hey!” Bucky calls, slipping an arm from around Steve’s slim waist to wave, a huge grin on his face despite the nerves roiling in his stomach. He wants this to become a regular thing, for his new friends and his old friends to get along and hang out and while he’s relatively sure they will, really, a little fear is still there.

Without saying anything Steve slides from Bucky’s lap and onto the bench next to him, nudging him to get up and greet them properly.

“Hey man,” Sam says, pulling Bucky into a hug. “Turnout always this nice?”

“Every year,” Bucky laughs as Sam releases him, only to be pulled into Maria’s arms.

“Wait until you see the fireworks,” Morita chimes in.

Bucky finishes exchanging pleasantries and introduces everyone quickly and then settles back into his seat. Steve doesn’t slide back into his lap, but his does tangle their legs together as Bucky hooks an arm around his waist again.

“James, why didn’t you tell us Steve was your boyfriend?” Natasha asks, slipping into the seat across from him.

“Oh, uh,” Bucky laughs and looks over at Steve, shrugging a little, “I never thought about it that way. Are we boyfriends Stevie?”

Steve looks up at him from behind his over-sized sunglasses and bats his lashes, an easy smile on his face as he shrugs. “Sure,” he replies, laughing as their old friends groan and smack their foreheads and just generally commiserate in the background. “Why not?”

 

**Bonus:**

“You mean to tell me -” Natasha pulls up Bucky’s Facebook, in which most of his pictures are selfies with Steve, arms slung around each other. “- that these two –“ In a third of them, he’s kissing Steve’s cheek. “- were not together –“ She switches to Steve’s page which is about the same. “- before just this moment?” Almost all of their statuses involve the other in one way, shape, or form, and there’s comments filled with pet name calling. Peggy gives a nod, a smirk on her lips and arms crossed over her chest, and Nat just busts out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you guys enjoyed it! ^_^
> 
> Comments/kudos/etc mean the world to me<3
> 
> Also, you can find me on [tumblr](http://worrisomeme.tumblr.com) which is where I usually post these little drabbles and such ^_^


End file.
